Introducing New Gaming Footers
Game Footers The new game footers are brought to you by Encyclopedia Gamia and our very own Game Hub. The basic goal is simple: draw together Wikia communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new games and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikias who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. How do I get my site included in the Wikia games footer? :Note: Sites should only be submitted by the administration team of a site. If there is no team or the admin team has been inactive for six or more months, feel free to submit! If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the game you cover. Note that, with rare exception, a game should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wikia. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **About 100 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. *Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Game Hub for their franchise for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check this entry once it is live and may take ownership of the page. *Any site participating in the footer will have each individual game in their franchise created on Encyclopedia Gamia for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live and may take ownership of the pages. *Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. *The new footers are mobile-friendly. *Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. My game's genre isn't included. In most cases a game can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Rogue-like games, for instance, aren't included because many games feature stealth elements. Instead, they can be found within the Action-Adventure footer. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be created, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough games for the footer. I already have a footer. For footers that were created and maintained by Wikia staff, these will be removed at the end of September. If a site was approved for the new footers, it will be added in place of the old footer. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Please note: any footers having the Wikia logo, the original logo from the old gaming footers, or adapted from the old footer will be counted among footers that are removed. If you'd still like to keep the old footer, not maintained by Wikia staff, keep the following in mind: *The lists are very dated. Many of the wikias are small and abandoned since they were listed, and some are even abandoned without having been fully built. *If you want to keep the list, please remove any Wikia-based logos and links to the Hub. We're attempting to officially sponsor the new footers, so we want to limit any confusion over who is responsible for upkeep ;) *It is entirely possible to have multiple footers if you still want both the old list and a new footer. Your community will not be excluded. Submit your site! :Note: Sites included below are for illustrative purposes only until the footers go live. Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Action-Adventure *Assassin's Creed ✓ *Fran Bow ✓ *Grand Theft Auto ✓ *Just Cause ✓ *Legacy of Kain ✓ *LEGO Dimensions ✓ *LEGO Marvel and DC ✓ *MediEvil ✓ *Metal Gear ✓ *Monster Hunter ✓ *Ninja Gaiden ✓ *Prince of Persia *Senran Kagura ✓ *System Shock ✓ *The Last of Us ✓ *Tomb Raider ✓ *Uncharted ✓ Adventure :Note: This category is currently not official until the minimum number of sites are submitted and approved. *Ace Attorney *Dangan Ronpa *King's Quest *Leisure Suit Larry *Monkey Island *Police Quest *Professor Layton *Shenmue *Space Quest *ICO / Shadow of Colossus / The Last Guardian Collectible Card *Duel Masters ✓ *ElectroGirl ✓ *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft ✓ *Kaijudo ✓ *Legend of Minerva ✓ *Legend of the Cryptids ✓ *Order & Chaos Duels ✓ *Rage of Bahamut ✓ *Valkyrie Crusade ✓ *Yu-Gi-Oh! ✓ Fighting *BlazBlue (awaiting admin approval) *Bloody Roar ✓ *Dead or Alive (awaiting admin approval) *Guilty Gear ✓ *Killer Instinct (awaiting admin approval) *Mortal Kombat ✓ *M.U.G.E.N ✓ *Skullgirls ✓ *SNK ✓ *SoulCalibur ✓ *Street Fighter ✓ *Super Smash Bros. ✓ *Tekken ✓ Horror *Alone in the Dark ✓ *Alice ✓ *Amnesia ✓ *Clock Tower ✓ *DayZ ✓ *Dead Space ✓ *DreadOut ✓ *Five Nights at Freddy's ✓ *Lost Alpha ✓ *Outlast ✓ *Resident Evil ✓ *Rule of Rose ✓ *Silent Hill ✓ *SOMA ✓ *Spooky's House of Jump Scares ✓ *S.T.A.L.K.E.R. ✓ *Until Dawn ✓ *White Day ✓ MMO *Aion ✓ *Aura Kingdom ✓ *Battlestar Galactica Online ✓ *DC Universe Online ✓ *Disney's Toontown Online ✓ *Dragon's Prophet ✓ *Echo of Soul ✓ *EVE Online ✓ *Fallen Earth ✓ *Final Fantasy ✓ *MapleStory ✓ *Marvel Heroes ✓ *Ragnarok Online ✓ *RuneScape ✓ x *Skyforge ✓ *Star Wars: The Old Republic ✓ *TERA ✓ *Toontown Rewritten ✓ *Tree of Savior ✓ *Voyage Century Online ✓ *WildStar Online ✓ *World of Warcraft ✓ MOBA *AirMech ✓ *Defense of the Ancients 2 ✓ *Gigantic ✓ *Heroes of the Storm ✓ *League of Legends ✓ *Rise of Incarnates ✓ *Smite ✓ Music *Dance Dance Revolution (needs admin approval) *Guitar Hero ✓ *The IdolM@aster (completely inactive) *Jam With the Band/Daigasso! Band Brothers (incorrect url) *Just Dance ✓ *PaRappa The Rapper (needs main page revamp/admin approval) *Project Diva ✓ *Rhythm Heaven ✓ *Rhythm Thief ✓ *Space Channel 5 (needs main page revamp/admin approval) *Taiko no Tatsujin (needs main page revamp/admin approval/content push) Platformer *Castlevania (declined) *Crash Bandicoot ✓ *Drawn to Life ✓ *Earthworm Jim (awaiting admin approval) *Geometry Dash ✓ *Jak and Daxter ✓ *Kirby ✓ *LittleBigPlanet ✓ *Mario ✓ *Mega Man ✓ *Metal Slug ✓ *Oddworld ✓ *Ratchet & Clank ✓ *Shantae *Shovel Knight ✓ *Sly Cooper ✓ *Spyro the Dragon ✓ *Sonic ✓ *Valis Puzzle *Angry Birds ✓ *Bejeweled ✓ *Candy Crush Saga ✓ *Cut the Rope ✓ *Professor Layton ✓ *Scribblenauts ✓ *Tiny Thief (will reconsider when closer to min page count) *World of Goo ✓ RPG *AdventureQuest ✓ *Atelier ✓ *Baldur's Gate ✓ *Dark Souls ✓ *Deus Ex ✓ *Diablo ✓ *Disgaea ✓ *Divinity ✓ *Dragon Age ✓ *Dragon Quest ✓ *Elder Scrolls ✓ *Fable ✓ *Fairy Fencer F ✓ *Fallout ✓ *Faster Than Light ✓ *Final Fantasy ✓ *Five Nights at Freddy's World ✓ *FNAF World (Alt.) (duplicate site) *The Gamer's Alliance ✓ *Grandia ✓ *Hyperdimension Neptunia ✓ *Hyperdimension Neptunia ✓ *Live A Live (needs main page revamp) *Mass Effect ✓ *Megami Tensei ✓ *Might and Magic ✓ *Mugen Souls ✓ *Nage Libre (needs to meet minimum page requirement) *SaGa ✓ *Shadowrun ✓ *Stories: The Path of Destinies ✓ *Suikoden ✓ *Tom Clancy's The Division ✓ *Ultima ✓ *Undertale ✓ *The Witcher ✓ *Xenoblade ✓ *Yo-Kai Watch ✓ Shoot'em Up :Note: This category is currently not official until the minimum number of sites are submitted and approved. *Darius ✓ *Gradius ✓ *Thunder Force ✓ *R-Type Wiki (inactive community) *Shoot'em Ups (inactive community; will reconsider at a later time) *Sonic Wings (awaiting admin approval) *Touhou (awaiting admin approval) Shooter *Battlefield ✓ *Borderlands ✓ *Call of Duty ✓ *Counter-Strike ✓ *Counter-Strike Online / Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies ✓ *Destiny ✓ *Devil's Third ✓ *Duke Nukem *Far Cry ✓ *Half-Life ✓ *Halo ✓ *Overwatch ✓ *POSTAL ✓ *Quake ✓ *SAS: Zombie Assault ✓ *Splatoon ✓ *Star Fox ✓ *Star Wars: Battlefront ✓ *TimeSplitters ✓ *Titanfall ✓ *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon ✓ *Turok ✓ *Wolfenstein ✓ Simulation *Animal Crossing ✓ *Cities: Skylines ✓ *Elite: Dangerous ✓ *Euro Truck Simulator ✓ *FarmVille ✓ *Megapolis ✓ *Minecraft ✓ *Minecraft Pocket Edition ✓ *Professor Layton ✓ *RollerCoaster Tycoon ✓ *Spore ✓ *Style Savvy Sports *FIFA ✓ *FIFA Street 2 ✓ *Tony Hawk ✓ *Wii Sports ✓ Strategy *Act of Aggression ✓ *Act of War ✓ *Age of Empires ✓ *Bomberman ✓ *Boom Beach ✓ *Castle Clash ✓ *Civilization ✓ *Clash of Clans ✓ *Command & Conquer ✓ *Company of Heroes ✓ *Dawn of War ✓ *DEFCON (waiting for tweaks) *Disgaea *Grey Goo ✓ *Krush Kill 'n' Destroy ✓ *Plants vs. Zombies ✓ *Starcraft ✓ *Wargame ✓ *World in Conflict (waiting for tweaks) *Worms (awaiting admin approval) Vehicular *Forza Motorsport ✓ *Gran Turismo ✓ *Mario Kart ✓ *Need for Speed ✓ *Twisted Metal ✓ *Vigilante 8 ✓